BLIND LOVE
by Air Pyori
Summary: Karena tak ingin Rukia yang tidak bisa melihat menjadi sedih, Ichigo memutuskan untuk menjadi Kaien, tunangan Rukia, sekaligus kakak Ichigo yang sudah meninggal. Ichigo berusaha menahan perasaannya untuk gadis yang sudah dicintainya. Meski harus dibenci, tapi Ichigo tetap mencintai Rukia dengan caranya meskipun pada akhirnya dia hanya menyakiti gadis itu dengan kenyataan. RnR minna
1. Find You

**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Series From the 'Blind Heart'**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan… perlahan…

Tunggu dulu, kasur ini agar tinggi, Rukia harus memastikan bahwa kakinya bisa menapak dengan tepat sebelum tubuhnya turun dari kasurnya. Perlahan lagi kaki mungilnya mencoba menapak lantai yang dingin itu. Kemarin dia sudah bisa turun meski sedikit dibantu. Rukia tersenyum lebar ketika ujung jempolnya menyentuh lantai. Sudah bisa.

Kini satu tangan Rukia menyentuh ujung meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Satu tangannya lagi sudah berpegangan pada pinggiran ranjang.

Dan akhirnya…

BRUUK!

Seketika itu pula Rukia langsung tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Rupanya sebelum benar-benar menapak lantai, satu tangannya yang memegang ujung meja kecil itu terlepas dari pegangannya hingga tubuh Rukia yang belum siap itu kehilangan keseimbangannya sebelum sempat berdiri.

"Rukia!"

Astaga, lagi-lagi suara panik. Rukia sudah hafal betul suara itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Rukia berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara panik itu tidak bertambah cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang sakit? Ada yang terluka?"

Tubuh mungilnya mulai dipapah untuk naik kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Akhirnya gagal lagi hari ini.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau butuh apa-apa panggil aku. Jangan melakukannya sendirian seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka?"

Rukia masih tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya meraba-raba di udara mencoba menyentuh obyek yang dia inginkan. Tak lama dari situ, kedua tangan besar yang hangat itu sudah menangkup tangannya yang dilambaikannya di udara.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terluka hanya karena jatuh dari kasurku sendiri? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan tidak punya luka apapun," kata Rukia berusaha menenangkan si pencemas ini.

"Tapi tetap saja… kau yang membuatku takut…" lirihnya.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan memberitahumu kalau ada apa-apa, Kaien-Nii."

Setiap kali mendengar nama itu, reflek Ichigo akan tertegun. Jantungnya terasa tertusuk ratusan paku… yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Setelah satu minggu berlalu sejak Rukia sadar, kini Rukia sudah cukup membaik. Sejak dirawat itu, Ichigo bersama anggota Kurosaki dan Byakuya, merawat gadis mungil ini di rumah sakit. Kondisinya memang membaik. Tak ada hal serius yang dialami oleh tubuhnya.

Kecuali… penglihatannya.

Hingga hari ini, tim dokter belum berani melakukan apapun pada mata Rukia. Mereka masih melakukan observasi untuk itu. Apakah mata Rukia bisa dioperasi atau tidak. Jika bisa, maka mereka akan mencari donor mata secepatnya. Yang ditakutkan adalah kemungkinan terburuk jika Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat lagi.

Ichigo sudah sangat ketakutan mengenai hal itu. Setiap malam Ichigo tak bisa tidur memikirkan ini. Sudah berpuluh buku yang dibacanya mengenai hal yang dialami Rukia ini. Tapi Ichigo tetap tak menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Ichigo bahkan sudah sangat siap jika matanya bisa diberikan kepada Rukia.

Sebagai ganti dari keputusan yang dia ambil. Resiko karena membohongi Rukia…

"Kaien-Nii, kau kenapa? Apa… kau marah padaku?" ujar Rukia karena dirinya tak mendengar suara Kaien―atau Ichigo―yang sama sekali tidak bersuara itu. Rukia hanya bisa merasakan genggaman tangan yang hangat itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo akhirnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Sungguh…" lirih Rukia yang tampak merasa bersalah itu.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, meski Rukia tak bisa melihatnya. Satu tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Rukia terjulur ke atas dan mengusap kepala hitam itu dengan sayang.

"Aku tahu, sudah tidak apa-apa, Rukia…"

Sejak kesadaran Rukia sudah kembali sepenuhnya, kini Rukia terbiasa mendengar namanya dipanggil begitu oleh Kaien yang selalu memanggil nama keluarganya. Entah bagaimana, Rukia merasa suara Kaien kali ini seperti yang sudah biasa memanggilnya seperti itu. Rukia menyukai suara Kaien yang kini memanggil namanya. Suara itu seperti tak asing untuknya, suara yang sepertinya… sudah lama memanggilnya seperti itu.

Dan dalam ingatannya, dia justru mengingat Ichigo.

Mengingat orang yang selalu memanggil namanya seperti itu sejak kecil. Karena diam-diam, sebenarnya Rukia menyukai suara Ichigo yang memanggil namanya itu. Suara yang memang diciptakan untuk memanggil namanya.

"Rukia, ada apa?" kali ini gantian Ichigo yang khawatir melihat Rukia diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir… kalau aku menyukai suara Kaien-Nii yang memanggil namaku," jawab Rukia riang.

Sekali lagi hati Ichigo berdenyut.

Kalau Rukia tahu siapa sebenarnya yang memanggil namanya ini, akankah Rukia memaafkannya?

Tidak, Ichigo tidak meminta permintaan maaf Rukia. Jika Ichigo bersedia menggantikan posisi Kaien untuk terus membahagiakan Rukia dengan menjadi orang lain, maka Ichigo juga siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Ichigo juga sudah menerima dengan lapang dan tulus ketika Rukia mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia membenci Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yah, tidak apa-apa hal itu terjadi. Yang penting, Kuchiki Rukia bisa hidup kembali.

Karena ketika menyadari Rukia yang koma setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi membuat Ichigo sulit untuk hidup bahkan hanya sekadar untuk bernapas.

"Nee Kaien-Nii, maafkan aku ya, karena aku pertunangan kita jadi batal…" lirih Rukia.

Kalau Ichigo boleh jujur, sebenarnya… entah bagaimana Ichigo mengatakannya.

Sejenak Ichigo tersenyum tipis lalu merogoh saku jeansnya dengan tangannya yang bebas itu, beberapa hari ini benda ini selalu dibawa-bawanya. Tapi tidak berani untuk membukanya. Tapi kini…

Ichigo membuka tutup kotak beludru merah itu. Ada satu cincin dengan berlian berbentuk bulan sabit di sana. Bulan sabit itu memang kecil, tapi cukup indah. Ichigo sendiri yang memilihkan cincin ini karena terus didesak Kaien. Dia juga tidak ingin asal memilih barang yang akan dikenakan gadis kesayangannya. Yah… gadis kesayangannya meski akhirnya Ichigo harus merelakan semua kesempatannya.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia kemudian mengusap permukaan punggung tangan Rukia. Memasukkan cincin itu ke sela-sela jari mungilnya. Jari kecil ini…

"Kaien-Nii, ini apa?" tanya Rukia yang masih terpaku saat tangannya merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam sela-sela jarinya.

"Ini cincin pertunanganmu."

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah. Merona dengan cantik.

"E-eh?"

"Kau bilang pertunanganmu batal? Itu tidak benar. Buktinya kau sudah memakai cincin pertunangan ini, artinya kau sudah bertunangan bukan?"

"Kaien-Nii…"

"Sekarang kau sudah sah menjadi tunangan Kurosaki Kaien. Apa kau bahagia?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. Air matanya nyaris keluar, tapi ini air mata kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih, Kaien-Nii," lirih Rukia.

Ya, Ichigo memang senang Rukia terlihat bahagia. Apapun yang akan dilakukannya mulai kini… adalah untuk Rukia. Jadi, jika pada akhirnya Rukia tidak akan pernah menyadari kehadiran Kurosaki Ichigo, itu bukan masalah sama sekali. Jika Rukia ingin menghapus seorang Kurosaki Ichigo dari benaknya, itu juga bukan masalah. Jika Rukia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, itu juga bukan masalah.

Karena, ketika Rukia tidak bahagia, saat itulah Ichigo memutuskan untuk mati.

Yah, sederhana. Mati.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Keluarganya masih mendesak Ichigo untuk jujur mengenai kematian Kurosaki Kaien pada Rukia. Karin yang sebenarnya bersikeras ingin kakaknya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Rukia tentang kakak sulungnya itu. Menurut Karin, Rukia sudah cukup kuat untuk menerima kenyataan. Bukannya ingin membuat Rukia menderita, tapi tidak ingin Ichigo yang menderita karena terus berbohong seperti ini. Bagaimana Ichigo bisa melanjutkan hidup kalau dirinya terus menerus menjadi orang lain untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak ingin mengingat dirinya?

Bukankah seharusnya Rukia bisa menerima kenyataan secepatnya?

Lebih cepat Rukia menerima kenyataan, lebih mudah bagi Rukia untuk segera pulih dari beban batin yang dialaminya. Karin tahu kalau Rukia adalah gadis yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa menerima hal ini.

Lain halnya dengan Yuzu, kembarannya itu menolak usul Karin. Yuzu tidak mau melihat Rukia yang terluka begitu. Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan matanya yang sekarang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia harus menerima kenyataan lainnya kalau kakak sulung mereka sudah tiada? Bukankah itu sama saja membunuh Rukia secara perlahan-lahan?

Masaki dan Isshin tidak bisa menentukan bagaimana baiknya sekarang. Sama halnya dengan Byakuya. Awalnya Byakuya juga tidak ingin adiknya terus dibohongi seperti ini. Tapi kesehatan Rukia adalah segala-galanya. Untuk kali ini, Byakuya ingin mengambil keputusan egois ini.

Apalagi Ichigo tidak keberatan melakukan peran ini.

Ichigo sendiri yang mengusulkan dirinya. Sudah pasti akan ada penyelesaian dari masalah ini bukan? Tentu saja…

Ini adalah hari dimana Rukia dibolehkan untuk kembali pulang. Ichigo lega karena kondisi fisiknya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Walaupun terkadang phobia mengenai kegelapan itu masih menakuti Rukia. Beberapa waktu ini, kalau Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya, dia seringkali merasa kaget karena kegelapan ini. Maka dari itu, Ichigo selalu menunggui gadis mungil ini untuk terbangun dan menggenggam tangannya untuk membuat Rukia merasa nyaman meski kegelapan kini menyelimuti kedua matanya.

"Semuanya sudah beres," ujar Ichigo setelah memasukkan semua barang milik Rukia ke dalam tas besar yang akan dibawanya itu.

"Terima kasih Kaien-Nii," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Rukia masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya setelah berganti pakaian.

"Aku akan minta Karin membawakan kursi rodamu."

"Baiklah."

Ichigo mengelus puncak hitam gadis bermata indah itu. Senyum hangat yang selalu ditujukan untuk satu orang. Yah senyum ini memang hanya ditujukan untuk Kurosaki Kaien. Tapi kini, Ichigo bisa melihat senyum ini setiap saat meski bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Sama seperti dulu, ketika Rukia kecil membuat mahkota bunga bersamanya, tapi mahkota itu bukan ditujukan untuk Ichigo.

"Ichi-Nii kursi rodanya―"

Ichigo terbelalak kaget ketika pintu kamar Rukia dibuka begitu mendadak. Ditambah lagi yang membuatnya semakin keringat dingin adalah suara Karin yang memanggil namanya, bukan Kaien!

Ichigo segera berbalik melihat ekspresi Rukia.

"Ichi-Nii? Apa maksudnya… Ichigo? Siapa yang datang?" tanya Rukia dengan ekspresi bingung. Meski begitu, Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Rukia sama kagetnya dengan dirinya.

Karin yang sepertinya masih kelepasan itu akhirnya menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba merangkai alasan.

"O-oh, Karin sudah datang dengan kursi rodamu," jawab Ichigo gugup.

"Tapi tadi, Ichigo―"

"Tidak Rukia-Nee, maksudku, apa kau mau pie strawberry? Yuzu akan memasaknya kalau kau suka dalam rangka kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit," potong Karin cepat. Yah, meskipun ini sepertinya alasan tapi apa boleh buat.

"Ahh ya, rencananya sepulang dari sini kita akan mampir ke mini market membeli strawberry. Kau suka?" timpal Ichigo.

Rukia diam sesaat tanpa ekspresi. Ichigo semakin gugup melihat wajah diam Rukia itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis mungil itu. Apakah Rukia… menyadari sesuatu?

"Pie strawberry… aku suka. Apa kita boleh membuat pudding strawberry juga?" kata Rukia akhirnya dengan wajah berbinarnya.

"Ya, kau bisa. Apapun…" kata Ichigo akhirnya.

Entahlah, sekilas Ichigo yakin Rukia tampak meragukan sesuatu. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu kembali terlihat ceria dengan senyum manisnya. Pikiran itu hilang begitu saja akhirnya. Rukia baik-baik saja. Rukia tidak akan apa-apa. Itu benar.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia ingin pulang ke rumah Kurosaki. Byakuya juga setuju karena hari ini tidak bisa menemani Rukia. Urusan pekerjaan yang mendesak membuatnya jadi tidak bisa pulang untuk hari ini. Masaki dan Isshin juga tidak keberatan. Akan lebih baik kalau Rukia bersama orang-orang yang bisa memperhatikannya. Mengingat kondisinya yang seperti ini justru akan berbahaya kalau ditinggal sendirian bukan?

"Sayang, Rukia-chan sudah datang…" pekik Masaki begitu membuka pintu depan rumah keluarga Kurosaki itu.

Rukia tersenyum lebar mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Yah, itu adalah suara Kurosaki Masaki, ibu kandung dari Kaien, tunangannya kini setidaknya. Rukia seperti merasa senang mendengar suara Masaki. Mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya? Kau lelah?" tanya Masaki seraya merangkul Rukia yang berdiri di depan pintu, masih dipapah oleh Ichigo.

"Tidak, justru menyenangkan karena aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Senang bisa pulang―ah, aku belum benar-benar pulang…" ujar Rukia akhirnya.

Ichigo yang masih berdiri di sebelah Rukia melirik ke arah ibunya memberikan isyarat. Masaki yang mengerti itu menyetujui permintaan putra tunggalnya kini.

"Rukia-chan bicara apa? Bukankah kau sudah pulang ke rumah? Ini juga rumahmu. Karena kau juga adalah bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki, bukan begitu… Kaien?"

Hingga hari ini Masaki masih kelu untuk mengatakan nama putranya yang sudah meninggal itu. menyebut namanya sama saja memanggil luka hatinya kembali. Sama juga kembali memberikan luka untuk Ichigo yang kini harus menanggung beban yang seharusnya tidak perlu dia pikul.

"Terima kasih, Oba―"

"Mulai hari ini tidak boleh memanggil Oba-chan lagi. Kau juga harus memanggilku Kaa-chan seperti Kaien, Yuzu, Karin dan Ichigo. Kau mau?"

"Eh? B-boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau kan sudah bertunangan dengan Kaien, jadi itu artinya kau juga anakku…"

"Woah! Putri ketigaku sudah tiba! Sini sayang ayo peluk Otou-chanmu~~~~"

Ichigo bisa melihat raut bahagia di wajah Rukia sekarang. Meski kedua matanya tidak mampu melihat sekelilingnya, tapi Ichigo yakin Rukia sekarang bisa merasakan sekelilingnya. Suasana hangat di rumahnya membantu Rukia untuk sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan bebannya satu persatu. Mungkin… bukan tidak mungkin, Rukia pasti masih merasa sesak karena kedua matanya yang belum normal ini. Tapi Rukia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh dan selalu ceria agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Sejak dulu, seperti itulah Rukia yang Ichigo kenal.

Setelah acara penyambutan itu selesai, karena berlangsung lama oleh ulah ayahnya yang lebai itu, Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk kembali istirahat. Kalau baru keluar dari rumah sakit, bukankah lebih baik banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatannya?

Ichigo membawa Rukia ke kamar milik Kaien.

"Wah, aku rindu sekali dengan wangi kamar Kaien-Nii…" kata Rukia begitu Ichigo membukakan pintu kamar itu.

Yah, sejak kematian Kaien, kamar ini jadi begitu hampa. Baik kedua adik kembarnya maupun ibunya, tak pernah sekali pun membuka kamar ini lagi semenjak hari terakhir dibersihkan. Tepatnya sehari setelah Kaien dimakamkan. Kini, Ichigo bermaksud untuk membiarkan Rukia berada di sini. Agar Rukia bisa terus merasakan Kaien.

"Aku sudah mengajukan surat cutimu dari perkuliahan. Jadi kau bisa tenang sekarang. Jangan banyak berpikir lagi dan istirahatlah yang banyak. Kau bisa tidur di sini, aku akan tidur di kamar Ichigo," jelas Ichigo.

Sesaat begitu Rukia mendengar nama Ichigo, ekspresi gadis itu jadi aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa benar… Ichigo tidak ada di sini?"

Ya, dia ada di sini. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu.

"Ya, dia tidak ada."

"Kaien-Nii… tidak memberitahukan padanya, kalau aku… sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Apa dia tahu aku di rumah sakit?"

Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan Rukia?

Kalau kau ingin kejujuran, bisakah kau memaafkannya?

Kalau kau ingin kebohongan, bisakah kau memaafkannya?

Karena semuanya sama saja. Berbohong ataupun jujur padamu sama-sama hal yang menyakitkan. Dan Ichigo tidak ingin menyakiti gadis mungil yang sudah menempati seluruh relung hatinya. Ibaratnya Rukia adalah sebuah patung kaca, Ichigo tidak ingin segores pun lecet berada di sana.

"Kurasa Kaa-chan sudah memberitahunya," Ichigo tidak ingin salah menjawab tanpa bisa menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Rukia saat ini. Setelah beberapa waktu lalu Rukia mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa dia… membenci Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Dan dia tetap tidak datang…" lirih Rukia.

"Rukia, mungkin dia―"

"Sibuk. Ya aku tahu. Tiba-tiba pindah, tiba-tiba pergi, tiba-tiba memiliki kekasih yang tidak kukenal. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ichigo sebenci itu padaku."

Cokelat madu Ichigo terbelalak mendengar penuturan Rukia.

"Dia tidak membencimu," sergah Ichigo.

"Kaien-Nii, tolong tinggalkan aku. Aku ingin… istirahat. Dan sendirian. Bisa?"

Tiba-tiba Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut. Ichigo bisa melihat senyum yang dipaksakan itu. Dia memang tersenyum, tapi matanya sudah berair. Rukia menahan air itu untuk mengalir ke bawah.

"Baiklah, kalau kau perlu sesuatu, panggil aku secepat mungkin."

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Setelah terdengar pintu yang ditutup itu, Rukia yakin Kaien sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba kaki mungilnya tidak sanggup menahan beban berat badannya sendiri. Dirinya kemudian merosot ke bawah.

Apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Rukia?

Kaien ada di sisinya. Tapi sesuatu tetap saja menghilang tanpa dia mengerti. Apa mungkin karena Ichigo tak ada di sisinya?

Ichigo yang selalu melindungi dan menolongnya?

Kenapa kali ini sosok itu tidak datang melindungi dan menolongnya?

Apakah Rukia serakah?

Kaien sudah berada di sisinya seperti mimpinya selama ini. Tapi kenapa Rukia juga ingin Ichigo ada di sisinya?

Apakah selama ini Rukia sudah terbiasa karena Ichigo selalu berada di sisinya tanpa dimintanya? Apakah karena kebiasaan itu yang membuat Rukia jadi merasa… ada yang hilang ketika sosok itu tidak ada?

Apakah… Ichigo benar-benar tidak pernah datang?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Kaien, Ichigo tidak langsung beranjak dari sana. Dirinya berbalik dan bersandar di pintu kamar itu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Takut kalau seseorang mendengar sedikit suaranya dari sini.

Ya Rukia, Ichigo memang selalu berada di sisimu tanpa pernah kau minta. Dia selalu menjaga dan melindungimu 24 jam tanpa henti tanpa kau minta.

Tapi kali ini, kau tak tahu itu.

Haruskah kebohongan ini terus berlanjut?

Ini… benar-benar menyakitinya. Juga Rukia…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia, sudah tidur?"

Setelah makan malam itu, Yuzu menemani Rukia untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kaien. Sikap Rukia sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak semurung saat Ichigo terakhir kali meninggalkan gadis mungil itu siang tadi. Tadinya Ichigo yang ingin mengantar Rukia naik, tapi tiba-tiba dia mendapat panggilan dari teman sekampusnya untuk urusan tugas mereka. Jadi mau tak mau Ichigo harus mencari alasan supaya Rukia tidak mendengar masalahnya sekarang.

"Ya, baru saja tidur. Tapi Onii-chan, tadi aku melihat… wajah Rukia-chan seperti… habis menangis," ujar Yuzu.

"Menangis?" ulang Ichigo.

Yuzu menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkinkah karena kata-kata Ichigo siang tadi?

Tapi, bukankah siang tadi… sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Rukia saat ini? Bukankah bagus kalau sosok Ichigo menghilang dari hidupnya? Meski Ichigo tak bisa menggantikan Kaien, tapi paling tidak untuk saat seperti, yang dibutuhkan oleh Rukia adalah Kaien, bukan Ichigo.

Yuzu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ichigo setelah mengatakan hal demikian. Sekarang Ichigo sungguh tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Rukia diijinkan untuk menginap beberapa hari sampai Byakuya tidak sibuk lagi dan siap untuk mengurus Rukia sendirian. Tapi Rukia juga tidak keberatan di sini kalau keluarga Kurosaki setuju dia ada di sini. Tanpa perlu ditanya lagi, Masaki dan Isshin sangat senang jika Rukia mau tinggal di sini. Byakuya juga baru saja mengunjungi Rukia setelah urusannya selesai.

Sekarang, Ichigo tengah berdiri bersandar di teras rumah kecil mereka. Langit malam ini benar-benar indah. Sayang, Ichigo tak bisa memperlihatkan bulan penuh pada Rukia hari ini. Rukia… sangat menyukai bulan penuh berwarna putih yang cerah itu.

"Ichi-Nii…"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati salah satu adik kembarnya itu datang mendekatinya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Ichi-Nii sendiri?" balas Karin.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lemah dan kembali melihat langit malam ini.

"Rukia… sudah lama tertidur. Tapi, aku tahu kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya. Apa Ichi-Nii mengatakan sesuatu pada Rukia yang membuatnya… sedih?"

Perasaan perempuan memang sensitif. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Karin. Meskipun dia terkesan cuek, tidak begitu peduli dan tomboi, tapi Karin memiliki sisi kepekaan yang sangat sensitif. Dia bisa mengerti hanya dengan sekali melihat. Sangat berbeda dengan Yuzu. Meskipun Yuzu perhatian, begitu peduli dan feminin, tapi Yuzu kurang begitu memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Rukia bertanya soal 'Ichigo' padaku. Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Aku ada di depannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," ungkap Ichigo.

"Lalu… apa yang Ichi-Nii katakan?"

"Kukatakan… 'Ichigo' tidak ada di sini."

"Pantas saja," gumam Karin.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Mungkin, Rukia ingin… bertemu dengan Ichi-Nii… di saat seperti ini, Rukia juga ingin bertemu dengan sahabat dekatnya kan meski dia tidak bisa melihat. Kalau Ichi-Nii tidak bisa menemuinya, cobalah… menelponnya."

"Apa menurutmu itu akan berhasil?"

"Coba saja."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Karin kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo kembali.

Kalau tidak bisa bertemu, cobalah menelpon.

Telepon?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"… kia? Rukia?"

Rukia yakin dia sudah terlelap tadi, tapi kenapa ada suara-suara yang terus memanggil namanya?

Begitu Rukia akan membuka matanya, Rukia terkejut sejenak. Jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi. Astaga… Rukia belum bisa terbiasa.

"Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ini… suara…

"Karin…?"

"Maaf membangunkanmu malam-malam begini…" ujar Karin dengan nada tak enak.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?"

Karin membantu Rukia untuk duduk di atas kasurnya itu. Salah satu tangan Karin menggenggam tangan Rukia dan memberikannya sesuatu.

"Apa… ini?" tanya Rukia sambil berusaha meraba dan menerka apa yang diberikan oleh Karin.

"Ponsel… kau bisa menjawabnya sekarang."

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Untuk apa Karin memberikannya ponsel di tengah malam seperti ini? setidaknya, seingatnya tadi seusai makan malam dia langsung tidur dan ini belum beberapa jam dia memejamkan mata.

"Siapa… yang menelpon malam-malam begini?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, aku tinggal ya, letakkan saja ponselnya di atas kasurmu kalau kau sudah selesai. Aku akan mengambilnya nanti."

Rukia merasa genggaman tangan Karin sudah terlepas. Lalu tak lama kemudian suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup pun terdengar. Kini kamar ini terasa sunyi. Apa Karin benar-benar sudah keluar?

Rukia tak bisa menebak siapa ini. Kenapa bisa menelpon ponsel Karin kalau ingin bicara dengan Rukia.

Mungkinkah…

"H-ha-halo?" jawab Rukia akhirnya.

"Hei, setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kau jadi gagap ya?"

Jantung Rukia tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat. Entah kenapa sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba gemetar. Suara dari ponsel ini… suara ini…

"Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang, urusan mengenai kepindahanku sangat merepotkan di sini. Kudengar dari Kaa-chan kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa menghubungimu."

Rukia ingin marah. Sungguh dia ingin marah. Tapi kenapa dia malah menangis. Kenapa air matanya malah tiba-tiba turun begitu deras.

"Kau benar-benar… menyebalkan…" gumam Rukia.

"Hah? Setelah lama tak bertemu kau bilang aku menyebalkan?"

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU KUROSAKI ICHIGO SIAL!" pekik Rukia akhirnya.

Sesaat tak ada suara lagi dari seberang sana. Rukia pikir Ichigo kaget karena tiba-tiba Rukia meneriakinya seperti itu. Apalagi dari ponsel.

"Hei, jangan semarah itu. Aku sudah minta maaf kan?" ujar Ichigo lembut.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku di rumah sakit? Kau tahu bagaimana kondisiku saat ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang menjengukku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah ada di saat aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu?! Aku… aku juga memerlukan teman di saat seperti ini…" isak Rukia.

Kini Ichigo mulai berpikir lagi. Sungguh ini adalah kesalahan terfatal yang pernah dia lakukan. Tidak seharusnya dia menghubungi Rukia kalau akhirnya dia malah membuat gadis yang disayanginya menangis seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya memang mendadak. Tapi kupikir… Kaien sudah cukup bukan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau adalah satu-satunya temanku yang paling dekat denganku. Aku ingin temanku ada di saat aku seperti ini… aku benar-benar kesepian… meskipun ada Kaien-Nii… tapi tetap tidak lengkap…"

"Karena aku tidak menjahilimu lagi dan kau tidak bisa mengadu pada Kaien?"

Ichigo bisa mendengar suara Rukia yang tertawa pelan meski isakan tangis masih mengiringinya. Sesekali hidungnya mengeluarkan bunyi karena pasti sekarang hidungnya penuh dengan hasil tangisannya itu.

"Kapan kau mau menjengukku?"

"Soal itu… maafkan aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa… aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Aku baru saja―"

"Karena kau sudah punya kekasih di sana makanya kau mau melupakan aku dan tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengungkitnya?"

"Apa kekasihmu yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak menemui gadis mana pun?"

"Hei, kau terlalu sensitif. Aku memang tidak bisa menemuimu saat ini… tapi aku akan menghubungi setiap malam sebelum kau tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, tugasku sudah mulai banyak. Dari pagi sampai malam aku harus terus berada di kampus. Jadi… aku hanya punya waktu malam hari saja. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa minta Kaien saja yang menemanimu."

"Kaien-Nii juga sibuk bekerja. Baiklah, kau janji ya?"

"Janji."

"Kalau begitu aku memaafkanmu. Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah."

"Kau juga, kalau baru keluar dari rumah sakit kau butuh istirahat yang banyak."

Rukia kemudian memberikan salam perpisahannya. Sama dengan Ichigo.

Untuk sesaat, Rukia merasa lega bukan main.

Meski tidak bisa melihatnya langsung, tapi Rukia mulai merasa nyaman sekarang.

Ichigo menutup ponselnya. Sesuai dengan saran Karin, Ichigo mencoba menghubungi Rukia. awalnya dia pikir Ichigo akan menyakiti Rukia, tapi kemudian… semuanya terasa benar sekarang. Ichigo lega.

"Tidur yang nyenyak… Rukia."

Setelah menutup ponselnya, Rukia kembali berusaha berbaring. Tadinya dia ingin meletakkan ponsel itu di kasur seperti kata Karin tadi. Tapi… begitu mengingat suara Ichigo lagi, Rukia jadi memeluk ponsel itu. Kedua tangannya memeluk ponsel itu di atas perutnya. Berharap dengan begitu… Ichigo akan menemui dalam mimpinya.

Karena sekarang Rukia merindukan sosok sahabat karib yang sangat disayanginya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaaa minna ehehehe ternyata nambah lagi dah heheh, soalnya karena review sebelumnya pengen sekuel, saya jadiin series aja yaa.

tenang kok, ini kayaknya cuma sampe lima chap aja, jadi mungkin akan segera saya selesaikan hehee tapi kemungkinan lain, Ichi yang bakal sengsara sih di sini ehehe

dan katanya Voidy nee, pict yang saya cari itu memang dibuat untuk sebuah fic dari merisela namanya. ficnya ada tiga series, oblivious-obvious-known

saya udah baca dan memang bagus loh ehehe...

gimana minna? masih ada yang mau lanjut? bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	2. Miss You

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Series From the 'Blind Heart'**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di padang rumput yang luas itu, ada sosok Kaien yang menatap lembut ke arah Rukia. Tersenyum ramah seperti biasa dalam ingatan Rukia. Kedua tangan Kaien terjulur ke depan seperti ingin memeluk. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan begitu bahagia.

Tapi entah kenapa kaki Rukia melangkah begitu ragu ke sana.

Karena Rukia begitu lama memperhatikan wajah Kaien yang tampak bahagia itu, perlahan-lahan, kedua tangan Kaien turun ke bawah dan senyum bahagianya memudar. Wajahnya berganti menjadi sendu sekali. Matanya terlihat sedih memandang ke arah Rukia. Seolah-olah dia telah tersakiti. Tapi kemudian, di balik wajah sedihnya itu, bibirnya tetap tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tetap bahagia dengan semua pilihanmu. Karena itu, jangan meragukan perasaan seseorang yang selalu setia mencintaimu."

Rukia diam.

"Tapi… aku mencintai Kaien-Nii… dan Kaien-Nii juga mencintaiku… kan?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Takdir sudah merubah semuanya. Kau akan menyadari satu hal penting yang selama ini tertutup rapat. Perlahan-lahan… dia akan menunjukkan semuanya padamu. Jadi kau harus menyadarinya. Terutama perasaanmu sendiri."

Rukia tak percaya dirinya bercakap-cakap seperti ini dengan sosok Kaien.

Tiba-tiba langit berwarna gelap. Sosok Kaien menghilang. Rukia terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menyukai suasana gelap ini. Rukia tidak suka!

Begitu berbalik, Rukia terkejut karena menemukan seseorang berdiri membelakanginya. Seseorang yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya putih. Rukia mengenali warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu.

"Ichigo?" gumam Rukia.

Perlahan sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Ichigo itu berbalik. Tapi wajahnya menangis. Dia terlihat sedih dan terluka ketika berhadapan dengan Rukia. Walaupun begitu, dirinya tetap tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Wajah bodoh yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada Rukia ketika Rukia sedih akan sesuatu dan takut akan phobia-nya.

"Ichigo…?" panggil Rukia lagi.

Kaki mungilnya tidak ragu untuk mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Dia berjalan pelan mencoba mendekati sosok yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

"Aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo kemudian tiba-tiba menghilang.

Suasana seram itu berganti dengan kegelapan yang kini dilihat Rukia. Berapa kali pun matanya berusaha terbuka, kegelapan itu tetap ada dan tidak segera pergi.

"PERGI! PERGI! PERGI!" pekik Rukia seraya menghentak-hentakkan tangannya ke sisi kasurnya. Matanya sudah basah. Dirinya menangis.

"Rukia? Rukia?!"

Rukia merasa seseorang memeluknya dengan erat. Mengelus puncak kepalanya mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi Rukia tetap menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dirinya baru menyadari bahwa selama ini… dirinya sudah buta.

Meskipun sudah lama dia menyadarinya, tapi kali ini Rukia seakan tidak terima dengan keadaannya, apalagi setelah mimpi yang dilaluinya tadi. Begitu sulit menjadi orang yang tegar dengan keterbatasan yang dimilikinya.

"Ada apa Rukia? Kau bermimpi buruk?" suara pelan itu terdengar juga ke telinganya.

Rukia kemudian berhenti menangis. Mengeratkan pelukan yang diterimanya itu dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang seseorang yang memeluknya kini. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada hangatnya. Setelah berusaha menenangkan diri, sekarang dirinya sudah merasa lebih baik. Pelukan inilah yang menenangkannya.

"Rukia?"

"Aku… sudah tidak apa-apa Kaien-Nii…"

"Apapun yang kau mimpikan, aku janji tidak akan kau ingat lagi. Karena itu, kau jangan takut lagi. Kau sudah lebih baik?"

Rukia mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat itu. Pelukan ini jauh lebih hangat dari biasanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan minta Yuzu menemanimu membersihkan diri. Kaa-chan dan Oyaji sudah menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan bersama."

Rukia kembali mengangguk. Setelah berkata demikian, sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Kaien ini, melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup.

Menjadi lemah di saat seperti ini memang paling dibenci Rukia.

Dia merasa jadi beban dan pengecut.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Yuzu membantu Rukia untuk memudahkannya dalam membersihkan diri. Yah seperti mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sebelum ini, terkadang Masaki juga sering membantu Rukia selama Rukia berada di rumah sakit. Kalau tidak ada yang sempat, biasanya memang perawat wanita di sana. Rukia memang tidak punya keluarga lain selain kakak kandungnya yang sering sibuk itu. Untungnya Rukia mengenal baik keluarga Kurosaki yang selalu membantunya kapan saja itu. Rukia jadi merasa tidak benar-benar sendirian.

"Onii-chan! Rukia-chan sudah siap!" pekik Yuzu seraya menuntun Rukia untuk melewati anak-anak tangga itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja Rukia ditempatkan di kamar Yuzu atau Karin di lantai bawah, tapi Rukia tidak keberatan jika dia tinggal sementara di kamar itu. Lagipula, menurut Ichigo, mungkin saja mendiang Kaien akan senang kalau gadis yang seharusnya menjadi calon tunangannya itu menempati kamarnya.

"Maaf Yuzu, jadi merepotkanmu," ujar Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak begitu repot. Aku terbiasa bangun pagi dan membantu Kaa-chan menyiapkan semuanya. Jadi tugas pagiku tidak begitu banyak," jelas Yuzu dengan suara riang.

Memang Rukia terbiasa akrab dengan Yuzu. Mereka seperti sepasang sahabat karib saja.

Begitu tiba di lantai bawah, Karin tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu ruang keluarga.

"Aku duluan, Yuzu," kata Karin sambil lalu.

"Mou! Karin-chan! Tunggu sebentar!" rengek Yuzu.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Rukia merasa sedikit tidak enak. Apakah Karin bermaksud meninggalkannya karena Yuzu membantu Rukia tadi? Karena lama jadi Karin mau meninggalkan Yuzu? Apa mereka sudah terlambat—

"Oh, terima kasih Yuzu, sudah membantu Rukia."

"Onii-chan! Kalau begitu jaga Rukia baik-baik ya, aku berangkat dulu. Sepertinya Karin sudah benar-benar duluan."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati."

Rukia merasa sebelah tangannya yang dituntun oleh Yuzu itu terlepas perlahan dan berganti dengan sebuah tangan besar yang menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia. Tangan itu begitu hangat dan membuat Rukia merasa nyaman sekali.

"Kau mau sarapan dulu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Kaien-Nii bisa terlambat bekerja juga kalau ikut menungguku makan," ujar Rukia tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, Kaa-chan sudah menunggu."

Sungguh Rukia mulai merasa tak enak sekarang. Sebelumnya, keluarga Kurosaki sudah kerepotan dengan dirinya di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Dan itu tidak sebentar. Sekarang pun Rukia merasa dirinya bertambah merepotkan dengan kekurangannya ini. Keluarga ini terlalu baik untuknya. Ditambah lagi dirinya begitu egois ingin berada di dekat tunangannya selama mungkin yang dia bisa. Bagaimana sekarang ini…

Begitu tiba di ruang makan, Ichigo atau Kaien yang dikenal Rukia sekarang, mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di atas sebuah kursi. Sepertinya ini kursi makan. Mendorongnya pelan dan mulai memperkenalkan apa saja sarapan yang ada di atas meja ini. Masaki juga ikut merekomendasikan masakannya.

Ichigo menggenggamkan sebuah sendok di tangan kanan Rukia dan mendekatkan mangkuk nasi yang mudah dijangkau oleh Rukia juga. Ichigo bahkan memilihkan lauk yang kira-kira disukai Rukia.

Lama sekali Rukia diam dalam posisi memegang sendoknya itu. Perasaan tak enak ini membuatnya merasa bersalah sekali. Padahal keluarga Kurosaki bukan siapa-siapanya. Tapi dia begini lancing membuat mereka repot dan menyebabkannya—

"Rukia? Kenapa tidak dimakan? Ada yang salah?"

Saat di rumah sakit, bergantian Masaki dan Yuzu yang menyuapkannya makan karena penglihatan yang terganggu ini. Sering juga ketika Byakuya pulang dari kantor dia akan melihat adiknya dan menyuapinya juga. Karena Ichigo tidak bisa sering-sering datang. Walaupun menurut Rukia, sosok tunangannya itu selalu ada di sisinya setiap kali dirinya membutuhkannya.

"Oh, aku… sebenarnya…"

"Mau kusuapi?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaien-Nii, aku bisa sendiri kok."

Rukia bermaksud menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuknya. Dia memang berhasil menyendok mangkuknya, tapi tangannya menyenggol gelas yang berada di dekatnya. Akibatnya Rukia mendengar suara pecahan di bawah kakinya.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau melamun," ujar Ichigo. Sambil memeriksa kaki Rukia yang berada di bawah meja makan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bawa saja Rukia ke tempat lain. Biar Kaa-chan yang membereskannya."

Ichigo kembali menuntun Rukia ke tempat lain.

Ichigo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Rukia hari ini. Entah kenapa sepertinya sikap Rukia sedikit aneh dari biasanya. Dia juga terlihat agak pendiam. Apakah soal mimpinya tadi? Kalau benar begitu… apakah mimpinya benar-benar buruk sekali?

Mereka tiba di ruang keluarga. Ichigo pelan-pelan mendudukkan Rukia di sofa. Ichigo juga sudah mengambilkan kembali sarapan Rukia untuk segera dimakan gadis cantik ini.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh, Rukia."

"Kaien-Nii… kenapa aku merasa… kalau aku… membuat keluargamu repot?"

Ichigo terbelalak mendengar kata-kata itu. Jadi bukan mimpi tadi yang membuat Rukia begini aneh.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Aku hanya merasa saja. Karena kekuranganku ini aku jadi—"

Ichigo menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Rukia yang berada di pangkuannya. Mencoba menatap lembut ke arah gadis berambut sehitam malam ini, meski kedua ungu kelabu itu tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang kerepotan Rukia. Kalau pun ada, mereka pasti sudah lama meninggalkanmu sendiri kan? Semuanya membantumu karena mereka senang. Bukankah Kaa-chan sudah mengatakannya kalau kau sekarang juga bagian dari keluarga ini? Dalam satu keluarga, harus saling tolong menolong kan? Jangan berpikiran sempit begitu. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Justru kami senang bisa membantumu kapan saja."

Kata-kata itu begitu menenangkan untuk Rukia. Dirinya merasa lega bukan main. Memang seperti inilah sosok tunangan yang dikenalnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Kaien-Nii."

"Kalau kau ingin berterima kasih sekarang, ayo sarapan dulu. Buka mulutmu."

Tanpa sungkan dan ragu lagi, Rukia membuka lebar mulutnya membiarkan Ichigo menyuapkan satu sendok nasi penuh ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Rukia menyudahi satu suapan itu. Setelah menelannya dengan sempurna, senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sangat enak. Jauh berbeda dari makanan di rumah sakit," jawab Rukia dengan nada riang.

"Tentu saja, masakan Kaa-chan kan nomor satu!"

Rukia terdiam sejenak.

Kenapa ingatannya berputar saat duduk di bangku SD dulu?

_Saat itu Ichigo dan Rukia saling membuka bekal bersama karena mereka sering satu kelas. Sialnya Kaien yang lebih tua dari mereka memang selalu berlainan kelas. Rukia membawa bekal yang dimasakan oleh pembantu rumah mereka. Sedangkan Ichigo dengan masakan khas rumahan yang dibuat oleh ibunya._

_Rukia begitu cemberut saat melihat kotak bekal Ichigo yang disusun begitu indah dan rapi dengan desain kartun yang sangat lucu. Meskipun masakannya sederhana, tapi tetap saja kelihatannya indah. Jauh berbeda dari Rukia yang masakannya terlihat mahal dan mewah tapi susunannya biasa saja._

_ "Kau mau mencoba masakan ibuku?" tawar Ichigo saat itu sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya._

_ "Boleh?" tanya Rukia._

_ "Tentu saja. Kau boleh makan semuanya kalau mau. Nanti aku akan meminta Kaa-chan membuatnya lagi."_

_Tentu saja mata besar Rukia berbinar cerah mendapati sekotak penuh bekal lucu itu untuknya. Tanpa ragu, dia langsung melahap masakan rumahan itu._

_ "Bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo kecil dengan raut wajah penasaran._

_ "Enak sekali!"_

_ "Tentu saja, masakan Kaa-chan kan nomor satu!"_

_Memang mereka mengenal sejak lahir, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut tentang ibu dan masakannya, sikap Ichigo memang berubah lain daripada biasanya._

Benarkah suara ini… suara…

"Rukia? Kau melamun lagi? Kenapa? Tidak enak?"

Rukia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Astaga, ingatannya benar-benar payah di saat seperti ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu senang saat ini. Bersama Kaien-Nii yang aku sukai."

Pedih memang.

Melihat gadis yang kau cintai begitu senang bersama orang yang dia cintai dan bukan dirimu. Tapi kau tepat berdiri di hadapannya tanpa pernah mengakui apapun. Dan kau menipunya dengan senyum polos itu demi kebahagiaannya.

"Aku juga."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Halo—"

"Kau lambat sekali bodoh! Aku sudah menunggu setengah jam lebih! Untung saja Karin sedang tidak memerlukan ponselnya!"

Ichigo terkejut karena telponnya diangkat persis pada deringan pertama.

Ini sudah berlalu tiga hari sejak Rukia berada di kediaman Kurosaki. Byakuya sering berkunjung. Dia datang pada siang hari pada jam istirahat kantor dan pada saat pulang kantor. Byakuya memang tidak bisa merawat adiknya secara rutin di rumah karena tumpukan pekerjaan yang tak pernah usai. Tapi Rukia tahu kalau kakaknya sangat mengkhawatirkan dan menyayanginya. Meskipun begitu, Masaki dan Isshin selalu memberikan pengertian kalau Byakuya tidak seharusnya merasa sungkan dengan orang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil. Mereka selalu menganggap Rukia maupun Byakuya keluarga, jadi sudah seharusnya Byakuya seperti itu juga pada keluarga Kurosaki.

Dan selama ini, Ichigo berusaha semaksimal mungkin menjadi Kaien dan Ichigo dalam waktu bersamaan demi Rukia. Pagi hingga sore hari menjelang Rukia tidur, Ichigo berada dalam posisi Kaien. Dan malam hari, Ichigo kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, di dalam ponsel. Karin sudah diminta Rukia untuk mengajarinya mengangkat ponselnya karena Ichigo sudah janji akan menghubunginya setiap malam.

Sebenarnya Rukia memang punya ponsel, tapi sejak kecelakaan itu, ponselnya jadi rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Byakuya sudah menyarankan agar Rukia juga diberi ponsel. Tapi Rukia menolaknya. Karena untuk saat ini, Rukia tidak begitu memerlukan ponsel. Apalagi kenyataan kalau dirinya yang buta ini tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan ponsel lagi.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis mendengarkan setiap ocehan yang dilontarkan oleh Rukia. Ichigo senang gadis cantik-nya sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa. Rukia banyak bercerita tentang dirinya dan Kaien selama berada di rumah Kurosaki. Rukia berkata, kalau Kaien sering membawakannya bunga mawar putih kesukaan ketika pulang bekerja. Menyuapinya makan. Mengajaknya berjalan-jalan menikmati sore hari di sekitar taman dan membacakannya buku novel yang disukai oleh Rukia.

Tidakkah Rukia tahu kalau semua yang 'Kaien-nya' lakukan itu adalah perbuatan Ichigo?

Biarlah.

Ichigo tidak memikirkan apapun. Asalkan bisa mendengar suara seceria ini, apapun akan Ichigo lakukan. Tidak peduli bagaimana, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan gadis mungil-nya ini menangis lagi. Tidak untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Jadi, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Rukia di akhir ceritanya.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Rukia menanyakan kapan Ichigo akan pulang. Dan di setiap pertanyaan itu, Ichigo akan terdiam cukup lama.

Bagaimana caranya Ichigo pulang jika dirinya sudah ada di rumahnya sendiri?

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya lagi?" sungut Rukia.

"Rukia, kau tahu benar kalau kampus-ku banyak—"

"Kau menyebalkan. Jadi kau mau mengejekku karena tidak pernah kuliah lagi dan tidak tahu tumpukan tugasmu seperti apa?" gerutu Rukia.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi… waktunya tidak tepat."

"Jadi kapan waktu yang tepat itu?"

Kapan waktu yang tepat… Ichigo juga tidak tahu.

"Memangnya kau tidak merindukan aku?" lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo kembali terdiam. Kenapa gadis ini selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak pernah diinginkan oleh Ichigo sekarang ini?

"Aku merindukanmu…" sambung Rukia lagi dengan nada lirih.

Hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan Ichigo.

Saat Rukia mengatakan kalau dirinya…

"Hahahaha… candaanmu sungguh lucu. Aku juga merindukan tampang bodohmu kok," balas Ichigo dengan nada bercanda.

"Enak saja! Tampangku tidak bodoh!" balas Rukia.

"Iya, iya. Tampangmu memang tidak bodoh tapi jelek."

"Aku memang jelek, tapi tidak menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"Baiklah. Ini sudah malam, tidurlah. Aku akan mematikan teleponnya ya."

"Ichigo, tunggu."

Tolonglah Rukia… kalau kau seperti ini… ini benar-benar akan menyakitinya.

"Aku merindukanmu… bukan bercanda. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Jadi cepatlah pulang. Aku akan menunggumu. Kau boleh menutup teleponnya. Selamat malam, Ichigo."

Ichigo kembali terdiam cukup lama dengan ponsel yang masih berada di telinganya. Punggungnya bersandar penuh pada sandaran ranjangnya. Perasaan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Rukia padanya? Kenapa selalu membuat Ichigo bingung seperti ini.

Sikapnya pada Kaien sungguh berbeda pada Ichigo. Tapi ketulusannya selalu sama seperti ini. Bahkan, kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Rukia selalu sama untuk Kaien dan Ichigo. Hanya… Ichigo tidak tahu, seberapa besar Rukia sebenarnya mencintai Kaien. Benarkah di dalam hatinya hanya ada Kaien seorang? Apakah—

Astaga Ichigo… apa yang kau pikirkan?

Agak lama Ichigo termenung di dalam kamarnya yang gelap karena tak ada nyala satu lampu pun kecuali cahaya rembulan yang menerobos masuk dalam kaca jendelanya.

Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan kemudian menuju pintu kamarnya. Membukanya pelan dan berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju pintu yang persis ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Kembali membuka sepelan mungkin pintu yang berada di hadapannya kini.

Kini Ichigo tepat berada di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Rukia memeluk ponsel yang berada di atas perutnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Senyum damai di wajahnya yang selalu menghiasi tidurnya.

"Katakan Rukia… aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga… merindukanmu…" bisik Ichigo.

Yah, Ichigo merindukan Rukia.

Merindukan Rukia yang melihat sosok Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nah sudah selesai," ujar Yuzu setelah merapikan rambut pendek Rukia.

"Terima kasih Yuzu."

"Sama-sama, ayo kita turun, Onii-chan pasti sudah menunggu di bawah."

Rukia tersenyum lebar saat merasa Yuzu sudah membantunya berdiri dan menggandeng tangannya untuk menuntunnya berjalan. Mereka persis seperti saudara kandung sungguhan. Yuzu juga sering mengajak Rukia bicara kalau dia sudah pulang sekolah. Ada banyak yang diceritakan oleh Yuzu padanya.

Setelah menuruni tangga, kini mereka akan bersiap menuju ruang makan.

"Oh astaga, aku lupa mencabut charger ponsel-ku. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku tidak akan lama," ujar Yuzu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah cukup hapal ke pintu dapur. Kau pergilah."

"Maaf ya, aku benar-benar akan segera kembali."

Setelah merasa Yuzu melepaskan tangannya dari gandengan Rukia, kini kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan. Cukup lurus saja kan? Tangannya meraba dinding di sekitarnya untuk membantunya berjalan. Kalau Rukia menemukan pembatas ruangan berarti di sebelahnya adalah ruang makan.

"Tolong, Nak. Pikirkan perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Ini benar-benar tidak adil untukmu. Ibu mengerti betapa menderitanya dirimu sekarang ini. Ibu mohon, berhentilah. Semua akan baik-baik saja cepat atau lambat. Seperti Ibu yang sekarang sudah menerima segalanya. Rukia juga pasti begitu."

Rukia berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar sederet kalimat dari suara itu. Itu… bukankah itu suara Masaki? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Kenapa Rukia disebut-sebut.

Apa yang harus diterima Rukia? Kenapa jadi…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ichigo."

Pagi ini setelah Ichigo selesai menyiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kampus, Masaki mencegatnya tepat di pintu ruang makan. Belum ada Karin, ayahnya maupun Yuzu. Ah ya, seingat Ichigo, Yuzu baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Kaien untuk membantu Rukia mandi.

"Kaa-chan, ada apa wajahnya serius begitu?" tanya Ichigo dengan bercanda.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Semalam Ibu melihatmu masuk ke dalam kamar Kaien."

Ichigo cukup terkejut. Dia tidak mengira ibunya akan melihat…

"Apa yang Ibu lihat?" tanya Ichigo santai.

"Ini benar-benar berat kan? Kalau berat berhenti saja. Ibu sudah merelakan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu memaksa dirimu sejauh ini."

Ichigo diam tidak merespon. Apa yang bisa dikatakannya? Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Tolong, Nak. Pikirkan perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Ini benar-benar tidak adil untukmu. Ibu mengerti betapa menderitanya dirimu sekarang ini. Ibu mohon, berhentilah. Semua akan baik-baik saja cepat atau lambat. Seperti Ibu yang sekarang sudah menerima segalanya. Rukia juga pasti begitu."

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam? Aku akan menuntunmu, Rukia."

Ichigo dan Masaki sama terkejutnya ketika mendengar suara Karin dari balik pintu itu.

Ichigo semakin terbelalak saat melihat wajah aneh dari Rukia. Apa Rukia…

"Rukia? Sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara sedikit cemas.

"Baru… saja," lirih Rukia. Apa tidak ada apa-apanya ini?

"Kau sendirian saja?" tanya suara Masaki.

"Yuzu ke kamarnya sebentar. Aku diminta menunggunya di depan pintu."

"Kalau begitu duduklah, Karin… ajak Rukia duduk Ibu sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Ichigo segera mengambil alih Rukia dan meminta Karin untuk pergi duluan. Masaki sudah berbalik kembali menuju dapur. Ichigo memegang kedua bahu Rukia dengan lembut dan mencoba menatap ungu kelabu yang menunduk itu. Wajah Rukia terlihat tidak baik.

"Kau… mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mendengar apa? Aku baru saja tiba saat Karin menemukanku," jawab Rukia dengan nada yang kembali riang.

Ichigo berharap tidak ada yang salah dengan ini. Benar-benar berharap.

Rukia bersikap biasa seolah yang dia dengar itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu dia cari tahu. Mungkin itu adalah masalah keluarga. Rukia tidak perlu mendengar yang tidak perlu dia pikirkan.

*KIN*

Rukia bohong kalau dia merasa baik-baik saja. Apa yang dia dengar berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Masaki mengenai pekerjaan Kaien yang kian memberat. Masaki menjelaskan karena Rukia bertanya setelah Ichigo pergi mengenai namanya yang sempat didengarnya tadi. Tapi Rukia tidak mengatakan kalau dia mendengar semuanya. Rukia hanya mengatakan kalau dia mendengar namanya disebut.

Syukurnya Masaki tampak tidak curiga sedikit pun. Tapi biar bagaimana pun semua ini cukup ganjil.

"Hei, katanya kau mau tidur?"

Rukia tertegun sejenak. Dia lupa kalau setelah makan malam tadi, Kaien langsung mengantarnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menungguinya seperti biasa sampai Rukia tertidur.

Rukia mencoba duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kaien-Nii bisa kemari sebentar?" kata Rukia sembari menepuk tempat kosong di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ichigo atau Kaien menurut untuk duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk Rukia.

"Ada apa? Kau mau dibaca kan dongeng?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Rukia meraba udara di sekitarnya sampai akhirnya Rukia berhasil menyentuhkan tangannya ke lengan atas Ichigo. Begitu mendapatkan posisi yang tepat, Rukia segera mendekat dan mencoba memeluk Ichigo dengan erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di dada sang tunangan yang selama ini selalu dimimpikannya. Ichigo yang dihadapkan pada situasi mendadak ini tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena terlalu kaget.

"Rukia?"

"Okaa-san bilang… kalau pekerjaan Kaien-Nii bertambah berat. Okaa-san juga bilang kalau aku… harus mengerti keadaan Kaien-Nii yang sekarang. Apakah aku… menyusahkan Kaien-Nii?" lirih Rukia.

Ichigo tidak menyangka ibunya akan berkata demikian. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya ibunya juga tidak tega pada keadaan Rukia. Karena yang paling terpukul adalah Rukia jika dia tahu kenyataannya. Dia pasti akan merasa terluka kalau ternyata selama ini dia sudah dibohongi seperti ini.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Kau jangan khawatir ya."

"Kaien-Nii… aku… punya permintaan… apa kau mau mengabulkannya?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau janji akan mengabulkannya?"

"Tentu."

"Tolong… cium aku."

Ichigo terbelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Itu… bagaimana mungkin Rukia meminta hal seperti itu padanya?

"Rukia—"

"Aku tahu ini permintaan yang memalukan. Aku tahu pasti Kaien-Nii sungkan melakukannya. Tapi… tapi… aku ingin membuat Kaien-Nii merasa lebih baik. Katanya… ciuman bisa membantu seseorang yang sedang sulit seperti Kaien-Nii. Hanya… satu kali ini saja."

Ichigo bimbang. Dia sungguh ingin menolak. Tapi dia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak sebuah ciuman dari tunangannya sendiri? Bukankah akan terdengar aneh kalau Ichigo menolaknya? Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Ciuman ini… ciuman yang ditujukan untuk kakaknya sendiri. Bukan dirinya.

"Hanya satu kali saja, Kaien-Nii. Kau bilang kau janji akan mengabulkannya kan? Jangan membuatku… malu…" lirih Rukia.

Sebenarnya ini bukan permintaan yang sulit kan?

Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia yang sedari tadi memeluknya. Ungu kelabu yang redup itu tidak menampakkan cahayanya seperti biasa. Walau mereka saling berpandangan, Ichigo tahu kalau Rukia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Kalau pun Rukia membayangkannya, bukan wajah Ichigo yang ada di dalam ingatannya kini.

Jempolnya mengusap pelan bibir mungil yang terlihat berwarna pink pucat itu. Rukia tampak memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Apa yang sebaiknya Ichigo lakukan?

Benarkah dia sanggup melakukannya?

Bibir mereka sudah saling mendekat. Ichigo bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Rukia yang terasa gugup. Sama seperti Rukia yang bisa merasakan hembusan napas Ichigo. Jika sekarang dilakukan, Ichigo yakin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan baik. Dia pasti… akan…

Cup.

Rukia membuka matanya lebar-lebar ketika merasakan sensasi basah di… dahinya?

"Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menciummu," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia tampak menunduk sedih. Apakah tindakannya membuat Kaien merasa… tertekan?

Rukia jadi tampak seperti gadis murahan yang begitu mudah memberikan dirinya pada orang lain. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Rukia, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo panik saat melihat wajah Rukia yang sedih dan matanya yang memerah.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Kaien-Nii."

"Dengarkan aku, bukannya aku tidak mau melakukannya. Hanya saja… waktunya tidak tepat. Aku ingin melakukannya jika semuanya sudah lebih baik. Aku janji aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya tanpa kau minta. Aku tidak ingin… ciumanmu yang berharga ini kau berikan di saat aku merasa terpuruk. Ini terlalu berharga, Rukia."

Jawaban yang selalu menenangkan dari Kaien-Nii.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Kaien-Nii. Kalau boleh, aku ingin malam ini… Kaien-Nii menemaniku tidur. Boleh?"

"Bukan masalah."

Kalau hanya tidur, Ichigo sudah melakukan sejak Rukia berada di rumah sakit. Jadi ini bukan hal sulit. Mereka hanya berbaring di kasur dan menunggu sampai Rukia tertidur. Karena Rukia biasa memeluk sesuatu sebelum tidur.

Saat mereka sudah berbaring bersama dengan lengan Ichigo sebagai bantal Rukia dan kedua tangan mungilnya melingkar di sekitar leher dan dada Ichigo, gadis itu kembali berkata.

"Kenapa Karin tidak mengantarkan ponselnya untukku?"

"Karin?" ulang Ichigo.

"Iya, biasanya setiap malam Ichigo akan menelpon. Dia sudah janji padaku. Ah ya, bagaimana kalau Kaien-Nii saja yang menelpon Ichigo untukku?"

Bagaimana… mungkin…

"Aku tidak membawa ponsel Rukia."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menunggu Kaien-Nii membawakan ponselnya."

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, lebih baik kau tidur. Mungkin Ichigo sibuk."

"Ichigo janji sesibuk apapun dia tetap akan menelponku…" rengek Rukia.

Ichigo tak punya pilihan.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah. Kalau memang Ichigo tidak sibuk, dia pasti akan menelpon Karin dan membawakan ponselnya kemari seperti pertama kali itu kan?"

Rukia mengangguk mengerti. Kaien kembali menyuruhnya tidur.

Tapi yang membuat Rukia sedikit heran, kenapa Kaien tahu kalau pertama kali Ichigo menelpon dia menelpon Karin dan membawa ponselnya kemari?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna… aduh ternyata suka juga sama sekuel yang saya buat hehehe…

Entah kenapa saya merasa fic ini kok makin cengeng ya? Saya sebenernya mau ngasih perasaan sedih, tapi jadinya malah cengeng… maaf yaa…

Ok saya bales review…

Ichirukilover30 : Makasih udah review senpai… hehehe semoga aja yaa hehehe

Tiwie Okaza : Makasih udah review senpai… aduh panggillah Kin aja hehehe makasih semangatnya yaa ini udah saya lanjut hehehe

15 Hendrik Widyawati : Makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya ini udah saya lanjut hehehe

Darries : Makasih udah review senpai… hehehe makasih udah penasaran, iya ini udah lanjut kok hehehe

Jessi : Makasih udah review senpai… hhehe iya ini udah lanjut kok hehehe

Azura Kuchiki : Makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjuthehehe

Hanna Hoshiko : Makasih udah review senpai… hehehe iya ini udah lanjut

Riyuzaky L ichiruki : Makasih udah review senpai… hehehe iya ini udah lanjut kok hehhe

Naruchigo : Makasih udah review senpai… hehhe iya ini udah update hehe

Rini desu : Makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

Sarikia : Makasih udah review senpai… iya makasih ini udah update hehhe

DMC : Makasih udah review senpai… hehehe soal itu belum kepikiran hehehe

UL : Makasih udah review senpai… wah karena Only Time itu proyek berdua jadi sekarang belum ada kabarnya hehehe ditunggu aja ya.

Makasih yang udah baca apalagi review ehehhe

Mau lanjut? Bole review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
